


Iwaizumi Continuo

by ChieroCurissu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChieroCurissu/pseuds/ChieroCurissu
Summary: Ni siquiera puedo decir: "Iwa-chan y yo somos inseparables". Duele no poder decirlo ni pensarlo en voz alta."No obstante, Iwa-chan, siempre te hablo en mi mente, como si me escucharas, como si estuvieras a mi lado insultándome y salvándome el pellejo al mismo tiempo". [IwaOi].





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [japiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/gifts).



**Dedicado a Japiera.**

.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haikyuu!! no me pertenecen.

.

**I W A i Z U M I – C O N T i N U O**

_I – “El presente continuo”_

Por _ChieroCurissu_

Ni siquiera puedo decir: «Iwa-chan y yo somos inseparables». Duele no poder decirlo ni pensarlo en voz alta.

«No obstante, Iwa-chan, siempre te hablo en mi mente, como si me escucharas, como si estuvieras a mi lado insultándome y salvándome el pellejo al mismo tiempo».

No puedo decir «Iwa-chan y yo somos inseparables», pero puedo confesar que «Iwa-chan y yo éramos inseparables». La vida la vivimos en presente, pero casi todo lo pensamos en pasado, hasta el mismo presente, como si nos apropiáramos de él antes de vivirlo o algo así. El presente continuo, le digo yo.

Hajime Iwaizumi, de haberme escuchado, habría dicho algo como «Cierra el pico, Mierdakawa» o «Tienes las ideas más estúpidas, Basurakawa», porque de verdad Iwa-chan era de frases demasiado sinceras, las decía sin querer y con ellas se me iluminaba la cabeza, o me la despejaba, ¡qué sé yo!

Si los consejos o los insultos de Hajime no me hacían entrar en razón, siempre quedaba el recurso de los golpes; los cabezazos eran la especialidad de Iwaizumi cuando teníamos 18 años. Ahora ya no sé.

Iwa-chan permanece adolescente en mis pensamientos. Acá, por mi mente, los dos terminamos apenas la preparatoria. Dentro de mis recuerdos, el de los «éramos», Iwa-chan y yo «somos» un todo aparte. Un circuito de carreras de autos de juguete que rueda y rueda en un hueco de mi percepción adulta y presuntamente funcional.

Levantarme. Vestirme. Desayunar. Tomar el tren. Mover los pies uno tras otro como si compitieran entre ellos. Trabajar. Trabajar. Trabajar. Ver videos de vóley en el móvil. Comer. Trabajar. Trabajar. Desplazarme al gym para la rehabilitación. Entrenar. Entrenar. Entrenar hasta olvidar. Olvidar. Sudar. Ducharme. Volver a casa. Cenar.  Dormir. Soñar que estoy otra vez en las grandes ligas. A veces, si se puede, follar.

Cuando me corro dentro de una chica, recuerdo vagamente el vértigo que sentí cuando participé en las olimpiadas. Cuando el orgasmo me contrae, es como si reviviera la excitante sensación de mi mano temblorosa rematando un balón. A veces, grito. Y cuando las cosas no salen bien con la chica en cuestión, siento como si el balón hubiera salido de la cancha.

«Es out, Iwa-chan», le digo, «perdimos el punto».

Generalmente, el ciclo de 24 horas se acaba sin que pase nada extraordinario y, al otro día, las mismas actividades regresan, se repiten con algunas variaciones. En ocasiones, los diálogos cambian, muchas veces ni siquiera me acuesto con ninguna chica… a veces, no me doy cuenta de qué es lo que es diferente. Sólo es un presente continuo.

«El punto es que, Iwa-chan, te hablo todo el tiempo de lo que estoy haciendo en mi rutina».

«Oye, ¿te imaginas si nos pudiéramos comunicar por telepatía?, _hey_ , Iwa-chan, ¿y si de pronto me escucharas dondequiera que estés? ¿Qué me responderías».

Pero Hajime esta silente desde hace más de 10 años. No me contesta cuando le pregunto y nuestro diálogo imaginario se convierte en un monólogo mío que bien podría poner en duda mi cabalidad. No, Hajime no me responde, aunque tampoco es que lo llame de verdad. Desde aquel día en que amanecí sobre su pecho y nuestros ojos su cruzaron, ambos supimos que habíamos pasado de un «somos» a un «éramos».

—¿Es que no vas a llamarle nunca? —pregunta de vez en cuando Takahiro Hanamaki cuando coincidimos en un bar de Shinguku.

—Makki, ¿tú crees que Iwa-chan me llamaría antes?

—Eran mejores amigos —me dice, luego recuerda algo que no comenta… termina soltando algún diálogo ambiguo —. Sea lo que haya pasado, haya sido tan grave como fue, ¿no ha transcurrido ya demasiado tiempo?

—No, ya en serio, Makki, ¿crees que si nunca me decidiera a hablarle, Iwa-chan tomaría quizás la iniciativa?

Y Hanamaki Takahiro no me responde porque yo también lo he evadido. Mejor cambia el tema; ambos somos esquivos talentosos. No hay manera de decirle lo que pasó, pero Makki seguramente lo sabe; Mattsun también debe de saberlo.

«¿Verdad que sí, Iwa-chan?».

Por ellos dos me he enterado de la vida del Hajime Iwaizumi-adulto: ese que no caza bichos, ese que no insulta a sus semejantes –bueno, a mí-, ese que no juega vóley y no remata mis pases.

Es un Iwaizumi oficinista que aparenta ser ordinario, que vive soportando los calorones del Kyoto veraniego y ceremonioso. Trabaja en una empresa que importa _matcha_ al resto del mundo y vive cerca del pueblo de Uji.

«¿De verdad, Iwa-chan? ¿Vendedor de té verde?». Eso quiero preguntarle, pero como ya no somos un «somos», sino un «éramos», replanteo mi pregunta favorita del pasado:

«Iwa-chan, ¿te acuerdas que nunca pudimos vencer al Shiratorizawa ni a Ushiwaka?, ¡qué tontería que haya sido Tobio-chan el que pudiera ganarles!».

Luego, imagino que me responde:

«¿No es acaso tu discípulo?», y lo imagino con su honestidad brutal, exclamando que soy un pésimo ser humano por desearle el mal a Kageyama y a Ushijima para así poder sentirme bien conmigo mismo.

Monologueo esas conversaciones muchas veces, quizás, en el fondo, esos sean mis rezos. Mientras trabajo, duermo, como, defeco, entreno, fornico y repito una y otra vez la rutina, en mi mente Iwa-chan y yo hablamos continuamente de nuestro pasado. Todo ocurre dentro de mí, y duele, porque por fuera soy demasiado brillante y sigo destacando por obra de la selección natural.

Así que no es que esté tan mal por lo que ocurrió con Hajime. Por fuera -en el exterior donde coexisten las voces que salen de la garganta-  trabajo y estudio con ahínco; sonrío como siempre y soy víctima de las mismas ambiciones que toman el rumbo de mi vida desde que era un niño.

Desde que sé que Iwa-chan es una especie de agricultor y comerciante, me he puesto a pensar que cosechar _matcha_ no está del todo opuesto a mi profesión. Ambos extraemos algo de alguien. Iwa-chan extrae el té de la tierra; yo extraigo sangre del cuerpo.

«Qué curioso, ¿no crees, Iwa-chan? », pregunto. «No tiene nada que ver, Idiotakawa», imagino que contesta.

Ahora mismo estoy en la parte de mi ciclo que se resume en: Trabajar-Trabajar-Trabajar. Ordinariamente estoy en el laboratorio del hospital procesando las muestras y pensando en el pasado –mi presente continuo- pero hoy tuve que cubrir el área de consultorios. ¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría siendo químico farmacobiólogo?, ¿quién iba a pensar que se torcerían tanto mis deseos de ser astronauta?

«Aunque tenga la mejor sonrisa y la apariencia más impecable, los pacientes suelen tenerle tirria a los químicos, Iwa-chan».

Sospecho que Hajime se burlaría de mí. Se reconfortaría con el odio que me tienen los pacientes, especialmente los mocosos con rostro parecido a Tobio-chan o al cabrón de mi sobrino Takeru.

«¡Iwa-chan, no te mofes!, ¡también voy a picarte a ti!», y extiendo la jeringa, aprieto la liga contra el brazo musculoso de un hombre cualquiera, de esos de cara genérica como el mismo Iwaizumi.

Con esa expresión de bruto, pero con las facciones tan ordinarias, para mí era un misterio cómo Iwa-chan tenía tanto sentido común y una personalidad tan honesta y admirada.

«Habrá muchos hombres parecidos a ti, Iwa-chan, pero ninguno tendrá nunca tanta razón».

Trabajo. Trabajo. Trabajo. Cazo la vena de ese extraño que me hace mala cara, succiono la sangre, que va llenando los tubos de ensayo; imagino que Hajime es mi paciente y soporta con estoicismo y valentía el piquete.

«Uno para la química sanguínea, otro para biometría hemática, ¡ah!, el de reacciones febriles y el _antidoping_ , ¿es que estás buscando trabajo en alguna empresa, Iwa-chan ficticio?».

A pesar de todo, mis compañeros de trabajo dicen que «tengo buena mano», es decir, que soy bueno para conseguir sangre de mis pacientes. A veces –justo como hoy- la jefa de enfermeras baja al laboratorio para pedirme que vaya a canalizar por vía intravenosa a pacientes con vena difícil en las áreas de hospitalización.

—Le tronaron las venas y no han podido canalizarla. Es la niña de la cama 4, en el piso de pediatría.

Número cuatro, como la camiseta de Hajime. Eso intento pensar, mientras preparo el equipo y aviso a mi superior que voy a salir del laboratorio para subir a piso.

Cuando termine la tesis del posgrado, es posible que me vaya de aquí. No es que no me gusten los hospitales porque la gente está triste todo el tiempo y hay muerte, enfermedad y desolación. No me incomoda ejercer la parte clínica de mi profesión, ni me molestan los olores a medicamentos y alcohol y, por más perturbador que suene, me reconforta cómo se ve la sangre cuando la extraigo de los cuerpos.

El problema de los hospitales es que son un recordatorio constante de mis lesiones y mis límites deportivos.

«Iwa-chan, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijo aquel médico cuando me recuperé de la rodilla por primera vez, en el instituto?, ¿de verdad no?, pues dijo algo como ‘tienes que saber el límite de tus capacidades físicas’».

No sé por qué, cuando entro al hospital y camino por sus pasillos, recuerdo la voz de ese médico atentando contra mi amor por el vóley. Siempre me acuerdo porque el maldito algo de razón tenía, y no saber el límite de mis capacidades físicas me ha acarreado varias lesiones más en mi vida profesional.

«No me culpes, Iwa-chan, tú deberías ser siempre el que me regañe cuando me excedo». Pero Hajime ya no está para detenerme. No está para mandarme a no desvelarme ni a excederme en los entrenamientos.

El piso de Pediatría es el peor de todos. Aquí se deprimirían hasta los personajes de los manga shonen y los superhéroes de la Marvel. Aquí no hay niños -como Hajime- que cacen bichos y rematen balones.

«Ahora que lo pienso, Iwa-chan, ¿por qué llevabas el número cuatro en la camiseta en lugar del dos?; no es que Mattsun no lo merezca, ni nada por el estilo, quizás él y Makki se apuntaron antes que tú, ¿es eso?, no me acuerdo de nada».

—Cama 4. Piso de Pediatría. Niña con venas reventadas —mientras subo las escaleras, echo la mirada a la historia clínica que me dio la jefa de enfermeras. Anemia, eso es lo que puede resumirse. No pongo atención a nada más.

Saludo al personal del piso y entro directo a la sala donde está la cama cuatro.

—Quizás la debas canalizarla por el tobillo  —recomienda un enfermero que no conozco.

—Tonterías —respondo y me aferro a mi propia reputación de tener «buena mano».

La niña, de ojos tan grandes y oscuros, tiene gesto de indiferencia, creo que es una manera que tienen los mocosos de actuar cuando están heridos o se sienten mal… no obstante, esa niña, causa una gran impresión en mí, porque luce aburrida y su carita, ¿cómo decirlo?

«¡Mi paciente se parece horrores a Kunimi-chan, Iwa-chan!, juraría que es su clon».

—¿Ehhhh? ¡¿Oikawa-san?! —mientras intentaba sacarle una risa a la Kunimi-clon, escuché esa voz que ya conocía y di media vuelta, para verle la cabeza.

—¡Pero si es Kindaichi!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

«Kindaichi, aún con el pelo más corto y diez años más, sigue teniendo cabeza de nabo. ¿Te imaginas, Iwa-chan, lo que debe sentirse tener esa forma de cabeza tan rara?».

—¿Oikawa-san, trabajas aquí?

«O sea, lo de Kindaichi es el cráneo y no el cabello, por eso, a pesar de que ha pasado tiempo, sigo pensando en que tiene la cabeza en forma de nabo, pero no me malentiendas, Iwa-chan, todavía pienso que la mejor característica de Kindaichi es su manera de jugar vóley y no su forma craneal».

—Llámame Oikawa-sensei ahora —me acomodo la bata de laboratorio y me río; le doy una palmada, Kindaichi está tieso. Recuerdo lo bien que se sentía chocar las manos con mis _kouhai_ —. Oye, espera, justo estaba pensando en que esta niña es igualita a Kunimi-chan, ¿acaso tú?

—Papá, quiero ir a casa —la mocosa Kunimi-clon interrumpe, saca las manos de las frazadas y se las veo amoratadas por tanta vena reventada, ella habla como si tuviera pereza, sin aparente emoción.

—¿Papá?, ¿Kindaichi? —Miro otra vez la historia clínica. Siempre evito leer los nombres de mis pacientes para evitar afectos. A las chicas les digo algún cariño, a los ancianos los molesto y a los adultos los ignoro.

Aki Kindaichi. Eso dice.

 «Iwa-chan, ¿cómo es que la hija de Kindaichi es igual a Kunimi-chan?, este tipo de cosas que de repente veo, me confirman que siempre hay enigmas en el cosmos, misterios propios de la vida, ¿no crees?».

—Por favor, Oikawa-san… —Kindaichi me mira tan fuertemente que asfixia. Es una mirada más feroz que la que me lanzaba cuando le daba demasiados pases a Hajime y ninguno a él. Antes tenía una mirada feroz pero discreta. Ahora es un ruego muy fuerte.

Kindaichi, según me acuerdo, tenía el número 12 en la camiseta del uniforme cuando yo iba en mi tercer año de instituto. Qué número tan lejano al que yo tenía, pienso.

.

.

.

«Iwa-chan, ojalá estuvieras aquí», pienso, mientras escucho la historia de Kindaichi, en la que me cuenta que esa niña es hija de la prima de Kunimi-chan que murió.

A la niña ya la he canalizado y la enfermera en turno le ha puesto los medicamentos intravenosos que necesita. Kindaichi y yo salimos al pasillo, donde me cuenta que la Kunimi-clon es solamente su hija adoptiva.

—¿Pero y Kunimi-chan?

Desvía un poco la mirada. A simple vista puedo notar que es un simple oficinista más en el poblado Tokio. Trae puesto un traje de mal gusto; Hajime, a pesar de esa apariencia todavía más ordinaria que Kindaichi, siempre supo vestir bien.

—En realidad… —sube y baja los ojos. Es tan grosero que un _kouhai_ como él sea más alto que yo. Le miro las manos, si bien están ásperas, es más que visible que ya no son las manos de un jugador de vóley —. En realidad, Kunimi y yo compartimos responsabilidades en la crianza de Aki.

Eso dice. No necesita decir más que eso, porque me enervaría echar a andar mi imaginación. Bien puedo imaginar a hombres besándose y queriéndose, incluso follándose. Ahora, la verdad, es que prefiero abstenerme de imaginar a los queridos _kouhai_ haciendo eso. Aun así le pregunto con desfachatez:

—¿Son pareja, cierto? ¿¡Quién lo habría pensado!?

Kindaichi no niega ni afirma nada, sólo se pone más torpe y colorado. Intercambiamos números. Trabaja en el área de ventas de una empresa de riego por goteo. Kunimi-chan, comenta, es informático.

—Ah, qué nostalgia, ¿y a Sendai ya no vas?, a veces me gustaría ir y echar una mirada por nuestro viejo club de vóley —yo me río, pero ya se está volviendo incómoda esta coincidencia. Kindaichi me gusta, sí que sí. Que esté con Kunimi-chan es de lo más raro pero no me molesta, que críen una niña y sean un cliché de un manga BL tampoco es malo.

No obstante, siento como si Hajime Iwaizumi estuviera también dentro de ese hospital, con el número cuatro en su camiseta, escondiéndose de mí. Tengo 28 años, soy un adulto presuntamente funcional, aun así…

—Iwaizumi-san me había dicho que eras químico y que trabajabas en un hospital, no me supo decir cuál, pero…

—¿Iwa-chan?, ¿Iwa-chan te dijo eso?

—Coincidimos en una junta de negocios en Kioto, le conté que tenía una hija con anemia, y él, de la nada, me dijo que eras químico y trabajabas en un hospital de Tokio mientras hacías un posgrado en la universidad.

—¿Eh?

«¡Iwa-chan! ¿¡Cómo es que sabes tanto de mí?!, ¿es porque Makki y Mattsun te cuentan de mí? ¿Cómo es que te atreves a hablarle de mí a Kindaichi?, ni siquiera me respondes cuando te hablo por mi mente, ¡qué malo, Iwa-chan!».

—Jamás pensé en encontrar a Oikawa-san aquí a pesar de lo que dijo Iwaizumi-san… —Kindaichi hace una reverencia entonces, se ha convertido en un ablandado padre de familia, ¡qué mundo tan loco! —. Gracias por ayudar a Aki-chan.

—No hay problema, después de todo se parece a Kunimi-chan, mi estimado _kouhai_ … —me muerdo los labios. La rutina diaria se está rompiendo. Traigo el estómago quemado. Acidez. Reflujo. Agruras —. Dime, Kindaichi, Iwa-chan… ¿Iwa-chan dijo algo más de mí?

—Nada especial que yo recuerde, Oikawa-san.

—¿Intercambiaron números?

—Sí, claro.

«Que me dé el número. Quiero ese teléfono. Está bien si me quedo con tu número, ¿está bien si te llamo, Iwa-chan?»

—Oye, Kindaichi…

—Me alegra mucho que Iwaizumi-san y Oikawa-san sean tan inseparables como siempre— ¿Pero qué diablos está diciendo Kindaichi?, ¿le habré dicho algo que lo hizo malentender esta situación? ¡Hace 10 años que no hablo con Hajime!, ¡dame el teléfono de Iwaizumi, Kindaichi! ¡Dámelo! —. Cuando Akira y yo nos unimos al Aobajosai, hace ya tanto tiempo, siempre nos impactó mucho la unión que tenían los de tercero, especialmente admirábamos que Oikawa-san se preocupara por sacar lo mejor de sus compañeros, como setter eras todo lo contrario a Kageyama.

«No, Kindaichi, ese no es el punto, ¡díselo, Iwa-chan!».

—Oye, Kindaichi, de verdad…

—Oikawa-san, creo que es hora de regresar a mi trabajo —dice Kindaichi tras ver su celular —. Pedí permiso para venir a supervisar la hospitalización de Aki…

—Ah.

—Oikawa-san, le diré a Akira que te vi, ¿podemos mandarte mensajes, cierto?, estamos pensando en volver a jugar vóley en la asociación de vecinos del barrio cuando la niña esté mejor y…

—Espera, Kindaichi —no me puedo contener, así que lo agarro de los hombros y con la mayor calma posible, le pregunto: —¿Por qué dices que Iwa-chan y yo somos inseparables, como siempre?, dímelo, por favor.

Kindaichi Yutaro no entiende nada de nada, seguramente el dominante de la relación es Kunimi Akira, porque es más listo. Qué raro es todo esto. Mi presente continuo está alterado. Qué caos.

«Duele, Iwa-chan, ¿por qué me hablas a través de terceros?». Kindaichi toma aire, y me responde:

—Cuando le pregunté por Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san me dijo que te ve hasta en la sopa. Dijo que a veces, incluso, te habla y luego se da cuenta de que en realidad no estás con él, sino que él está pensando.

—¿Aaaaahhh?

«¡Iwa-chan, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?!».

—Tengo que irme, Oikawa-san —Kidaichi se guarda el teléfono —. Sé que estás en el laboratorio, pero es un alivio que trabajes en el mismo hospital donde está la niña. Nos veremos pronto, Akira se pondrá muy contento cuando sepa, si nos reunimos, tendrás que contarnos lo de los juegos olímpicos.

Me da un apretón de manos que me confirma que el adolescente que conocí se ha desvanecido; después se marcha con prisa. Veo de reojo hacia la cama cuatro, donde está la  Kunimi-clon y descubro que la mocosa está entretenida con un videojuego, o algo así. Kindaichi es otro ser humano ahora… ni siquiera puedo decir que salió de un capullo y de oruga pasó a ser mariposa, no es algo tan sencillo, ni tan aceptable.

Agarro fuerzas del susto y me resbalo figurativamente hasta el laboratorio del hospital; está confirmado: mi rutina, el presente continuo que me distinguía, no renovará su ciclo por el momento.

Podré aparentar que Trabajo-Trabajo-Trabajo. Pero sólo soy un autómata, porque ahora mismo sólo pienso en Hajime, pero no en el Hajime del pasado, sino en el actual, el de 28 años, cuyo corazón palpita en Kioto.

Quisiera escuchar su latido, pero Kioto está lejos aun yendo en shinkansen.

«¡No puedo creerlo!, ¿por qué le dijiste esas cosas a Kindaichi?, ¿cómo le dices que me ves hasta en la sopa y que me hablas hasta en tu mente?, ¿a qué estamos jugando, Iwa-chan?, ¿por qué me haces eso?, ¿me has mandado mensaje a través de él? ¿o sólo has usado la ironía porque me detestas?».

—Mierda, Iwa-chan, contéstame o teletranspórtate —digo en voz alta —. Maldita sea.

No sé cómo, pero pasan las horas, termino de procesar las muestras y, a pesar de lo tortuoso que ha sido el día, acabo mi turno de trabajo. En teoría debería trasladarme a la universidad para estudiar un rato y buscar al asesor de mi tesis, pero al final decido irme al gimnasio. Entrenar. Entrenar. Entrenar. Y Sudar. Es justo lo que necesito.

«¿Cómo fue que el vóley, además de mi sueño, se convirtió en mi medio de catarsis?,¡esta vez es tu culpa, Iwa-chan!».

—¡Hola, Tooru-san! —se me cuelgan del brazo a la salida. Es la enfermera Sachiko, del área de geriatría. Siempre lleva las muestras de orina de los ancianos al laboratorio.

—Sachiko-chan…

—Terminaste tu turno, ¿cierto?, yo también. ¿No quieres ir a pasear?

Aquí, fuera del hospital, no se puede ver la puesta de sol porque los rascacielos la ocultan. Sé que anochece porque las luces neón ya están encendidas. Sachiko restriega su cuerpo contra el mío. Pasear significa ir a un _love hotel_ en Shibuya.

— _Nah_ , voy a entrenar —le digo, le entrecierro el ojo, para conmoverla.

—Siempre vas a entrenar a pesar de que tu lesión no mejora, anda, vamos a pasear, ¡puedo darte un entrenamiento especial!

—Ni hablar. Entrenamientos especiales sólo los tengo con Iwa-chan —me burlo y, con el mayor tanto posible, la echo de mi lado y me despido con un gesto.

La oigo gritar, sí, pero ya no le pongo atención. Imagino que dice algo como: «¿A qué te refieres con Iwa-chan?, ¿por fin tienes novia?, ¡pudiste haberlo dicho, insensible, por eso te va pésimo con las mujeres!».

«¿Habrá dicho algo así Sachiko-chan, Iwa-chan?», pregunto. Y sospecho que Iwaizumi de verdad me escucha, después de todo me ve hasta en la sopa. Quiero beber esa sopa.

No me va bien con las mujeres desde antes de lo Hajime, así que no es su culpa. Mi primera novia formal, en la preparatoria, me cortó porque le ponía más atención al vóleibol que a ella. Es frecuente que ese ciclo se repita, la mayoría de las chicas que quieren algo más que un acostón terminan rindiéndose. A veces me abofetean cuando me dejan, a veces lloran, cualquiera de las dos cosas hacen que mi sobrino Takeru se burle de mí y me pierda respeto.

«Mierdakawa, en realidad tu sobrino nunca te ha tenido respeto», alucino que dice Iwa-chan.

«¡Tú qué sabes!, hace 10 años que no lo ves », le digo al Iwa-chan ficticio, que vive en mi mente.

El Iwa-chan real, que coexiste en el mismo país que yo, no me responde directamente –no es que le llame en realidad- pero al parecer él habla continuamente de mí consigo mismo y con Kindaichi. Desde hace tiempo pensaba que habíamos pasado de ser un «somos» a un «éramos».

«Pero si de verdad me ves en la sopa y me hablas en la mente, ¿qué es lo que en verdad seremos, Iwa-chan?».

.

Continuará.


	2. El pseudo-presente continuo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos deberían tener un Iwa-chan en su vida, o tal vez, ser el Iwa-chan de alguien.  
> Al decir un «Iwa-chan», no me refiero enteramente ni a la idea del mejor amigo, ni mucho menos al sentimiento nostálgico y puro del primer amor. Hajime Iwaizumi es, en esencia, algo diferente para mí y, seguramente, nadie que no haya tenido un Iwa-chan podría entenderlo.

Dedicado a Japiera.

.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haikyuu! no me pertenecen.

.

.

IWAiZUMI - CONTiNUO

II – "El pseudo-presente continuo"

Por ChieroCurissu

Todos deberían tener un Iwa-chan en su vida, o tal vez, ser el Iwa-chan de alguien.

Al decir un «Iwa-chan», no me refiero enteramente ni a la idea del mejor amigo, ni mucho menos al sentimiento nostálgico y puro del primer amor. Hajime Iwaizumi es, en esencia, algo diferente para mí y, seguramente, nadie que no haya tenido un Iwa-chan podría entenderlo.

«¿Serás el único Iwa-chan del mundo?».

Estoy ojeroso porque no he podido cumplir con el presente continuo que me había mantenido en pie por diez años. Desde que Kindaichi, con su cabeza en forma de nabo, me habló de Hajime, no hago más que pensar en una y mil posibilidades.

A veces pienso que lo que pasó ha sido obra de una coincidencia, pero desecho la idea porque mi corazón permanece acelerado, como cuando en el pasado me tocaba jugar contra rivales poderosos en el club de vóley del instituto.

Me gusta creer que haber tenido noticias de Iwa-chan fue una señal; sin embargo, sigo sin creérmelo plenamente, ni siquiera he juntado valor para contárselo a Makki y a Mattsun, quienes aunque son tipos grandiosos, no son Iwa-chan.

—Makki —le digo—. La verdad es que no te pareces en nada a Iwa-chan.

Es domingo por la mañana, tuve guardia en el hospital desde el viernes en la noche y no estoy seguro de hilvanar oraciones complejas.

—Oikawa, agradecería mucho que no te me quedaras viendo con esa expresión tan perturbadora —es lo único que me responde Hanamaki, se ve tan adulto que me molesta.

—No te pareces nada a Iwa-chan, pero sí que puedes decirme cosas desagradables como él solía hacerlo.

Makki pone los ojos en blanco unos instantes, lo tengo enfrente de mí, incluso puedo verle el extraño mechón canoso que comenzó a tomar posesión de su cabello desde que pasó los 26 años.

«Deben ser unas 29 canas, pobre Makki… ¿tú tendrás algunas, Iwa-chan?, ¿por qué puedo contar canas pero no soy capaz de hablar con propiedad?».

Estoy agotado, a-go-ta-do. Una vez al mes, los estudiantes de posgrado que rotamos en el hospital solemos apoyar al área de Urgencias.

Para un químico del área clínica, las emergencias —en gran medida— se traducen en transfusiones sanguíneas y estudios urgentes de muestras para descartar o confirmar enfermedades infecciosas.

Llevo 48 horas sin dormir y, sin embargo, en lugar de haberme ido a tirar a una cama, estoy desayunando en un restaurante familiar de Shinguku con Takahiro Hanamaki, quien de verdad luce impecable con su traje marrón y su corbata de lunares.

Cuando me quedo mirando a Makki y veo lo pomposo que está, me entra la duda de si todavía será capaz de sudar como lo hacía en la prepa durante los entrenamientos de vóley.

«A veces me cuesta recordar a Makki conectando mis pases; tampoco recuerdo demasiado las estrategias retorcidas de Mattsun, o los remates en diagonal de Maddog; no obstante, Iwa-chan, tus movimientos no puedo olvidarlos, es como si me los hubiera tatuado».

Los remates potentes de Hajime, que rompían barreras de tres bloqueadores; su grito de gusto cuando ganábamos puntos… El sudor de su mano caliente chocando contra la mía.

«Ay, Iwa-chan, ¿por qué no puedo olvidarme de tu piel chorreada en sudor, golpeando mis pases?... por favor, no quiero que tengas canas».

—Oikawa, ¿seguro que estás en condiciones de ir? —preguntó Hanamaki.

Pestañeo y salgo de mi ensimismamiento. Me pesa decirlo, porque Takahiro es genial, pero prefiero hablar con el Hajime Iwaizumi de mi imaginación.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo ir, Makki? —y le sonrío.

Sé perfectamente que la combinación de mis ojeras con una sonrisa forzada no da tan buena impresión, pero creo que, por el momento, no puedo hacer más por mí. Toda estrella pierde su brillo cuando explota; todo presente continuo se altera, convirtiéndose en recuerdo.

«Y es tu culpa, Iwa-chan, tus probables mensajes subliminales transmitidos por otros entes me lastiman».

—Ni siquiera me respondes lo que te pregunto —. Makki es abogado, así que ha aprendido a leer rostros.

El otro año, por ejemplo, hizo un diplomado en criminología y uno de los seminarios fue sobre cómo detectar mentiras, o quizás sólo fue sobre cómo leer el detector de mentiras… no sabría especificar.

«Te conté todo ello, ¿te acuerdas, Iwa-chan?».

—No te escuché, Makki —excuso—. Estoy en modo autómata, ¿decías?

—Que si qué vas a desayunar.

Energía. Eso necesito, por eso ordeno hotcakes, un pan de melón, un pocari y un omelet con curry y arroz.

Makki, tan saludable en su adultez, pide un plato con frutas del temporal, mientras me mira a los ojos y cuenta mis bostezos.

—Deberías regresar a tu departamento a descansar, ¿siempre terminas así?

—Ayer llegaron varios accidentados, por eso el banco de sangre estuvo activo —digo, me desparramo las pestañas, que caen lacias y me tapan la visión—, aunque de ningún modo iré a dormirme, nunca he faltado a las inauguraciones de las exposiciones de Mattsun.

Mi amigo asiente; él tampoco nunca ha faltado. Al ver que acabo mi café, me cede el suyo. El café de Takahiro está desabrido.

«¿Por qué la gente no le pone azúcar al café, Iwa-chan?, ¿no les basta con beber el té amargo?».

—Mattsun dijo que esta vez sí nos iba a gustar —trata de consolarme Makki, con un suspiro de apatía.

Es verdad que ni él ni yo hemos faltado a las exposiciones de Matsukawa Issei, pero eso no significa que las entendamos o que nos gusten. Mattsun es un artista gráfico demasiado alternativo.

«¿Cómo le calificarías tú, Iwa-chan?, ¿arte abstracto? ¿Surrealista?».

«A mí ni me preguntes, Basurakawa», seguramente diría Hajime, si estuviera conmigo.

La primera expo de Mattsun se llamó "Cosmos". Aquella vez, recuerdo, estaba muy entusiasmado cuando acudí. Imaginaba que habría hecho pinturas sobre la Vía Láctea, o quizás —pensaba entonces— lo que había hecho era editar fotografías del espacio...

No puedo decir que me llevé la decepción de mi vida pero…

«¡Eran rocas, Iwa-chan!, tan duras como tu cabeza».

Así es, el gran "Cosmos" de Mattsun eran simples rocas —de esas comunes— acomodadas sobre tablas rectangulares que yacían en el piso.

Si ponías atención, cada piedra tenía una posición distinta a la anterior y —con un poco de imaginación— se podían inventar constelaciones, pero… pero eran piedras, piedras tan duras como la cabeza de Hajime. Piedras sobre madera, al nivel del suelo. Rocas, piedras, madera. Nunca pude comprenderlo.

«¿Llegaste a ver esa primera expo?, tuvo un éxito sin precedentes, Iwa-chan, o eso me contaron; creo que también montaron la exposición en la región de Kansai, donde ahora vives».

—Oikawa, ¿nos vamos ya? —pregunta Makki, mirando su rolex.

Asiento mientras me alimento lo más rápido posible. Tengo sueño. La comida me da sueño. Siento que mi cuerpo está tan pesado como cuando tengo la resaca... Y, así como no puedo imaginarme a Makki jugando vóleibol como cuando era adolescente, tampoco soy capaz de recordarme armando una jugada en la cancha. Me arde la lesión cuando pienso así. Me quema la pierna entera y se me revuelve el estómago.

«Qué mente tan débil tienes, Mierdakawa, tu lesión es más mental que física, ¿no te he dicho ya que en el vóleibol hay seis jugadores?, ¿no recuerdas que es idiota que te extralimites física y mentalmente?», eso debería decirme Iwa-chan… El imaginario de él, que vive dentro de mí, es lo que me dice; sin embargo, el Hajime Iwaizumi que vive en mí es un espejismo: no existe.

Iwa-chan ya no cuida de mí, no evita que me sobre-esfuerce. Mi Iwa-chan, el que más quiero, es un conjunto de recuerdos entrelazados y quizás hasta distorsionados. Hace diez años que no nos dirigimos la palabra. Hace diez años que su fotografía no aparece entre mis amistades de redes sociales.

«Aun así, Iwa-chan, aun así existes», y quiero llorar cuando lo pienso. Me siento soporífero, cansado, dolido… ¡y lo peor!, sensible. Eso pasa cuando no me dejan dormir al menos cuatro horas seguidas, eso pasa cuando Hajime da señales de vida.

«Existes, Iwa-chan, no eres solamente un conjunto de remembranzas… a pesar de ello, prefieres hablar sobre mí con Kindaichi que marcarme por celular».

Camino junto a Makki por un Shinguku ruidoso y acalorado. La nueva exposición de Matsukawa será en el parque Yoyogi, cerca del gimnasio donde nunca pude jugar el torneo nacional de vóleibol cuando iba en la prepa.

Me da un escalofrío pensar que Tobio-chan y Ushiwaka jugaron ahí primero que yo. Aprieto el estómago. Comí demasiado rápido. Hace 48 horas que no duermo y, por culpa de la alteración de mi presente continuo, no he tenido un ciclo de sueño óptimo en las últimas semanas.

El estómago me gruñe, pero debe ser algo psicológico.

—¿Quieres vomitar o algo así? —pregunta Takahiro, señalando los baños públicos que cruzamos cuando llegamos al parque.

—No. Claro que no, ¿qué te hace pensar eso, Makki?

—Oikawa, estás retorciéndote —me apunta, yo me doy cuenta de que me sujeto el estómago con apremio—. Da la impresión que la guardia del hospital te dejó enfermo, ¿y si te vas a casa?

—¡No será la primera vez que falte a una inauguración de Mattsun, Makki! ¡Aunque de nuevo se trate de piedras y las llame "Cosmos", yo estaré a su lado!—. Había sido demasiado perder a Iwaizumi, no podía darme el lujo de perder a alguien más.

El color de la piel de Mattsun era parecido al de Hajime; los escuetos regaños de Makki, eran un pequeño guiño a los odiosos sermones de Iwa-chan, quien además de sincero, siempre tenía la razón. Hanamaki no siempre la tenía, pero era abogado. A los abogados tenemos el deber de creerles.

—Creo que el mural de los payasos y los shinigamis estuvo peor que "Cosmos" —considera Hanamaki; a mí me recorre un espasmo al recordar las otras exposiciones de Matsukawa.

«Iwa-chan, en realidad sí que quiero irme a casa, pero no a mi departamento asfixiante de Tokio; quiero ir a Sendai, a casa de mis padres… quiero acurrucarme en mi futón y llorar amargamente tu ausencia. Quiero tener 18 años otra vez, quiero que sigamos cursando el instituto… quiero ganarle al Shiratorizawa, quiero gritarle a Ushiwaka que somos mejores que su equipo, y entonces… entonces…».

Quiero decirle a Makki que Iwa-chan habla de mí con terceras personas; quiero preguntarle si también formo parte de pláticas que tiene con Hajime por teléfono, quiero… quiero…

—¡Oikawa-san! ¡Hanamaki-san! —. Kindaichi viste ropa casual esta vez. De muy mal gusto, por cierto. Kunimi-chan viene a su lado con esa pinta de indiferencia que al parecer sigue distinguiéndolo. Por suerte, no hay rastros de la Kunimi-clon, seguramente la dejaron con alguna niñera.

«Maldita sea con Kindaichi, Iwa-chan; siempre aparece cuando mi mente menos lo espera. Ya sé que fui el de la idea de invitarlos a la expo, después de todo fueron mis queridos kouhai y nos reencontramos hace poco, pero…».

Veo que Hanamaki los saluda pero no alcanzo a leerle los labios. ¿Están hablando tan bajito?; Kindaichi, con su cabeza de nabo, se acerca y me reverencia. Imagino que me da las gracias por haber cuidado de su hija adoptiva en el hospital. Sigo sin escucharlos.

Kunimi dice: —¿Qué le sucede a Oikawa-san? —eso pude leer de sus labios. No sé por qué no los escucho, ¡malditas orejas!, no, no, ¡malditos oídos!

«¿Tú sí oíste, Iwa-chan?», le pregunto al Hajime de mi corazón.

«No seas estúpido, Idiotakawa, ¿no te das cuenta de que te estás desmayando?», eso pienso que me responde Iwa-chan.

«¿Me estoy desmayando?, ¿de verdad, Iwa-chan?».

Por un momento y justo cuando me asiente con la cabeza, veo el espejismo de Hajime con toda la claridad que me es posible. No obstante, los sonidos van y vienen; las imágenes permanecen en escalas de grises, mi sudor se enfría; lo único que refulge en la lejanía es un haz de luz proveniente del rolex de Makki.

«Sí, tienes razón, Iwa-chan, me estoy desmayando», caigo en cuenta de ello cuando la realidad se queda muy por debajo o muy por encima de mi consciencia. Siento cosquillas en los pies y un malestar increíble que quiere emanar de mi boca.

La silueta imaginaria de Iwa-chan, el que todavía tiene 18 años y se mantiene vivo en mi presente continuo, me sostiene para no caer...

«Te ha sentado mal tanta comida y tanto desvelo. Vomita de una buena vez, inútil», me ordena.

Niego. Me aferro a esa ilusión, lo abrazo. Esos segundos, más bien, esas milésimas de segundos, lo son todo. Una cosa es imaginar la voz de tu mejor amigo, otra cosa es tocarlo en un plano inexistente.

«Iwa-chan, cómo quisiera que me abrazaras de verdad», le digo.

La respuesta nunca llega porque me olvido de mí mismo. Me pierdo en mi desmayo e Iwa-chan me suelta, se aleja lentamente.

.

.

Antes de rematar balones, Iwa-chan prefería cazar bichos y jugar con kendamas. Se ponía las sandalias, se echaba al hombro una mochila llena de jaulas verdes y zarandeaba su red de un lado a otro, mientras gritaba hacia mi ventana, sacándome la lengua:

—¡Date prisa, Mierdakawa!

Me gustaba hacerme del rogar con Iwa-chan. Que se diera cuenta que era más divertido cazar escarabajos conmigo que solo.

Esa vez bajé lentamente las escaleras de madera y me puse los zapatos. En lugar de llevar mi red, me llevé un balón de vóley que acababa de regalarme mi hermana.

—¿Y eso? —cuestionó Iwa-chan al ver que el balón no tenía mucho que ver con una red para cazar insectos.

—Vóley, vamos a jugar vóley.

—Yo no. Voy a cazar un Hércules esta vez —se fue corriendo y lo seguí, botando el balón como si fuera para jugar básquet.

.

.

Cuando abro los ojos, el hedor a mi propio vómito me hace querer desmayarme otra vez. Aprieto las cejas y cierro los párpados. Me siento terrible.

—¡Oikawa-san! ¡Oikawa-san despertó! —. Ahora mismo, la voz de Kindaichi me es más molesta que su forma craneal.

Lo siguiente que percibo es un chorro de agua cayéndome en la cabeza y humedeciéndome los cabellos. Grito brevemente y me reincorporo; Makki me mira complacido y aleja la botella de mi frente.

—¡Auch, Makki! —me quejo.

—Te lo dije. Debiste haberte vuelto a tu casa si te sentías mal —sus regaños son tan mediocres que no hacen efecto, son todo lo contrario a los reniegos de Hajime. Noto que Takahiro tiene la corbata de lunares vomitada, su traje está estropeado: huele a curry en proceso de descomposición.

—… No te pareces en nada a Iwa-chan, Makki —reitero. Hanamaki le hace una seña a Kindaichi, quien me recuesta de nuevo.

Estoy en una banca del parque. Miro hacia arriba y el cielo parece una piscina donde nadan esos árboles tan altos que rodean el entorno. No se escuchan los autos, ni el tren, ni los pasos de nadie.

Normalmente, no me molestan los olores fuertes. Los químicos procesamos mierda y orines todo el tiempo, sin embargo, el olor de mi regurgitación me tiene mal. La corbata de lunares de Makki, aquella que le regaló la odiosa de su ex-esposa, está chispeada por mis fluidos, que apestan, apestan mucho.

—¡Estoy seguro de que Akira regresará pronto con ayuda! —avisa Kindaichi, con su nueva faceta de hombre de hogar preocupado y sofocante, ¡sólo falta que se deje crecer el bigote!, ¡por dios, no, que Kunimi-chan evite eso!

Lo hago a un lado, a Kindaichi. Vuelvo a sentarme, le arrebato la botella a Makki y me echo más agua encima.

Está helada, el agua. Trato de recordar al Hajime que me abrazó en la cúspide de mi desmayo, antes de perderme, antes de vomitar la corbata de lunares de Makki. Insisto en imaginarme a Iwaizumi, de verdad que sí, pero no lo logro.

El agua trasmina mis cabellos y los oscurece. En cambio, las 29 canas de Takahiro Hanamaki se ven más blancas que nunca mientras el sol de mediodía nos quema desde arriba.

—Makki… —no sé qué quiero decirle. Estoy embarrado de lo que fue mi desayuno, me siento muy desgraciado ahora mismo.

Tengo 28 años, ya no puedo tener 18. En aquel entonces quería ir al espacio, pero ahora soy químico fármaco-biólogo en un hospital. Quería ser el mejor armador de vóley de mi generación, pero no he dejado de lesionarme desde hace 10 años.

«Me asfixio, Iwa-chan, me asfixio y todo es tu culpa».

«Eso no es verdad, yo sólo he tenido la culpa una vez».

.

.

Iwa-chan, el cazador de bichos, se reía de mí cuando voleaba el balón de vóley y éste rebotaba en mi cabeza.

—No te rías, Iwa-chan, ¡juega conmigo! —le pedía, pero Iwaizumi seguía prefiriendo retozar en la naturaleza, batiendo su red como si se tratara de una espada.

Me gustaba la textura del balón, alzarlo hasta el cielo y después tratar de rematarlo, pero me gustaba más imaginar a Iwa-chan golpeando el balón que quería pasarle.

Justo eso fue lo que empecé a hacer. Cuando el rostro moreno y cachetón de Hajime se iluminaba al ver un escarabajo Atlas, yo le aventaba el balón y éste terminaba rematándolo muy molesto, porque los bichos escapaban de su red.

—¡Eres de lo peor, Basurakawa! —. Como respuesta, yo le sacaba la lengua y le mostraba la parte interna de uno de mis párpados.

—Juega conmigo, Iwa-chan.

Y aunque negó con ímpetu, la próxima vez que salimos a jugar juntos, Iwa-chan ya no llevaba su red y, en lugar de sus sandalias de madera, llevaba un nuevo par de zapatos deportivos mal abrochados.

—¿Qué me miras? —Dijo— ¿Qué?, ¿no es lo que querías?, si vamos a jugar vóleibol, debemos hacerlo bien ¿sabes?

.

«Ahora que lo pienso bien, quizás fue ese día cuando decidí que estaríamos juntos para siempre, ¿lo creerías a pesar de todo, Iwa-chan?».

.

.

Veo el techo de mi casa. Desde que abrí los ojos supe que estaba en mi habitación, no la de mi niñez, sino la de Tokio. Debería estar haciendo calor, pero tengo escalofríos. Los recuerdos se me dibujan borrosos.

Recuerdo haberme desmayado y vomitado, o quizás primero vomité y luego me desmayé, no podría precisarlo. Fue en el parque Yoyogi… me recostaron en una banca, luego me llevaron a la enfermería… y después… la verdad es que ya no recuerdo qué pasó después.

—¡La exposición de Mattsun! —rememoro de pronto, incorporándome.

Lo primero que veo es justamente a Matsukawa, haciéndome la señal de amor y paz con sus dedos larguchos y callosos. Lo veo y siento pánico, parece un oso, uno de verdad.

«Dios, Iwa-chan, cada vez que veo a Mattsun resulta que tiene una capa de vello facial más gruesa que la de la vez anterior; ya ni siquiera se ve como un hipster, parece más bien un vagabundo».

—¡Mattsun! ¿Y tu exposición? —pregunto. Siento una creciente inconformidad que sale de mi pecho y se distribuye, ¿es angustia? ¿estrés? ¿desazón? ¿o será simplemente la continua falta de Iwa-chan en mi vida?

—Mi exposición está en Yoyogi —dice, alzando las cejas. Está sentado en mi sillón puff, y finge tener interés en uno de mis libros de ciencia ficción, el cual hojea sin mirar las leras. Me fijo en sus uñas: las lleva cortísimas y las tiene cuadradas, no rectangulares.

—Lo lamento, de verdad —no sé qué hora es, he perdido la noción del tiempo o quizás es que no la tengo muy arraigada. Si cierro los ojos trato de imaginar a Hajime, si los abro, veo a Mattsun —. Soy de lo peor, no pude asistir a tu exposición, o si asistí ni siquiera me acuerdo.

Issei asiente en lugar de justificar mi ausencia. Deja el libro en el buró contiguo y se mete las manos en los pantalones.

Las cortinas de mi habitación están corridas, pero sé que hay luz diurna. Los rayos no penetran con plenitud en mi pequeño apartamento, pero reconozco ese esbozo de luz… tiene que ser de mañana.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunto.

Mattsun saca el rolex de Takahiro Hanamaki de su pantalón, y me dice que son las 8 de la mañana del lunes. No puedo creer que lleve casi un día sin saber de mí, me toco la frente y reconozco un parche para la fiebre, me miro la ropa y noto que visto mis pijamas de R2D2, pero más importante, ¿Qué diablos hace Mattsun con el reloj de Makki?

«Mierdakawa, ¿no deberías estar en tu odioso trabajo?», escucho la voz de mi Iwa-chan imaginario.

—¡Voy tarde, voy tarde! —me pongo de pie de inmediato, pero Mattsun me empuja y me avienta a la cama con alevosía y, a la vez, suavidad. Inesperadamente, Hanamaki desliza la puerta de mi habitación y se asoma.

—No vas a trabajar, te tramité una incapacidad de siete días —avisa.

—¿Que hiciste qué?, ¡pero no puedo faltar ahora!, ¿y cómo es que pudiste hacer mis trámites, Makki?

—Sólo sigo protocolos de seguridad social para cabezas huecas como tú —. Takahiro está molesto, me conmueve pensar que ha cuidado de mí desde ayer a pesar de que vomité su corbata de lunares. Issei también está conmigo, a pesar de que no pude asistir a la inauguración de su expo—. ¿Me das el reloj, Mattsun?

Mattsun hace un puchero que no va con su rostro de adulto barbón y regresa el rolex a la pálida mano de Makki, cuyo cabello melocotón está ligeramente despeinado, lo que le oculta las canas. Me sonrío al verlos vestir mis camisetas, porque eso significa que ambos han pasado la noche cuidándome.

—Makki, Mattsun, de verdad que son los mejores...

Ninguno se molesta en responderme. Mattsun se pone a comer una manzana que hay en la mesita y que seguro era para mí.

—Matsukawa, avísale a Kindaichi y a Kunimi que su ex capitán despertó —manda el abogado—. Iré a la tienda, no tienes nada en la nevera, Oikawa.

—Ya, no me regañes, estoy enfermo —me excuso. Makki se pone su camisa, que seguramente lavó durante la noche, porque ya no tiene manchas de mi vómito.

—Pretextos…

—Mejor cuéntame cómo estuvo la exposición de Mattsun —pido, ignorando al mismo Issei, quien ha estado de lo más silente y excéntrico desde que desperté.

—Oikawa, ¿de verdad quieres spoilers?, todavía la puedes ver, durará dos semanas en Yoyogi —el tono que usa Hanamaki me entusiasma, su rostro, de alguna manera, resplandece como un árbol floreciendo.

—¡No, no!, mejor sin spoilers, tu cara ha dicho suficiente.

—Créeme, Oikawa, no hay modo de que esta vez te spoilee.

No lo dijo con un aire de misterio, sino con una sinceridad cansada, que no comprendí. Mattsun y yo lo vimos marcharse al Family Mart con fastidio. Le pedimos cosas, pero a mí me advirtió que sólo me traería gelatinas.

—Arruinaste mi corbata favorita —argumentó antes de estrellar la puerta de salida.

Mattsun frunció la nariz. Supuse que se acordó de la corbata de lunares de Hanamaki. Se la había regalado la ex esposa, una mujer muy guapa, pero odiosa y dominante. Todos los que la conocimos la llegamos a detestar.

«¿La conociste, Iwa-chan?, estuvo casada con Makki sólo un año, pero con eso fue suficiente para dejarnos marcados».

Matsukawa sigue en silencio y ha vuelto a hojear mi libro de Asimov. Debería preguntarle cómo estuvo su exposición o quizás podría pedirle que me cuente lo que ha hecho de su vida en los últimos meses. Algo como: ¿A qué barbería vas?, ¿en qué te inspiras cuando vas a hacer tu arte?, ¿cuáles son tus próximos proyectos?, ¿no te gustaría jugar otra vez vóleibol?, Mattsun, ¿te acuerdas de los planes que ideabas en el Aoba para vencer a las otras escuelas?

Sin embargo, en vez de cuestionarlo, me concentro en observar sus múltiples capas de vello facial, con sus pelitos sin rumbo y su expresión burlona. Me lo imagino saliéndose de su propia exposición de arte para cuidarme junto a Hanamaki en mi asfixiante departamento casi abandonado. Me conmuevo... y lo único que me nace decirle es lo siguiente:

—Eh, Mattsun… ¿Acaso Makki es tu Iwa-chan?

Matsukawa, tan cool él, me mira y me sonríe con desfachatez.

—¡Hum!, ¿o sea que no vas a contestarme? —reclamo.

—Oikawa —me dice entonces Mattsun, poniéndose de pie—. Te voy a dar un consejo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Háblale a Iwaizumi… háblale, porque sin él estás verdaderamente perdido.

.

.

Cuando perdimos contra el Karasuno en nuestra última competencia del instituto, Iwa-chan probablemente fue el más afectado de todos.

Yo estaba conmocionado por mi propia frustración, por lo que lo único que hice para animar a Hajime Iwaizumi fue darle un espaldarazo, el cual repitieron Makki y Mattsun al notar que Iwa-chan estaba parado y lagrimando ante la derrota. Nuestro Iwaizumi, tan fuerte él, se quebró ese día, como el resto del equipo.

Al palmearle el hombro, sentí que temblaba, pero no hice nada más para consolarle, ¿qué más podíamos hacer en esos momentos, después de una derrota así?, todos nos movíamos por inercia y seguíamos las formas.

Había que dar las gracias a los seguidores, Había que darle la mano al rival: los deportes son así, cuando pierdes no tienes suficiente tiempo para lamentarte, al menos no al instante y no frente al ganador.

«Nunca podré vencer al Shiratorizawa en un partido oficial» eso es lo único que prevalecía en mis pensamientos. «Nunca podré vencer al Shiratorizawa porque, esta vez, ni siquiera pude vencer al Karasuno».

El sueño que anhelaba cumplir desde la secundaria dejó de tener validez alguna. Fue casi como vivir un proceso de duelo, no tuve tiempo de pensar en lo que Iwaizumi estaba sintiendo.

—Es sólo una competencia de un club deportivo, los resultados no nos favorecieron, pero la vida sigue, ¿no te parece algo cruel, Iwa-chan? —le dije a Hajime antes de irme a casa esa tarde.

—Simplemente no fuimos los seis mejores —fue la respuesta de Iwaizumi, quien aparentemente se había recuperado. Sus mejillas estaban alborotadas, rojizas por el ejercicio y por las lágrimas que no sacó.

Yo no fui capaz de contradecirlo y, al día siguiente, me salté las clases, vagué por la ciudad, me conseguí mi primer par de gafas y terminé mi paseo en el gimnasio donde vi el juego del Karasuno contra el Shiratorizawa.

Iwa-chan también estuvo ahí. Como si me hubiera leído la mente o como si su mente fuera parte de la mía, acudimos al mismo lugar para ver el juego que nos había sido arrebatado.

—¡Bien, bien! Vamos a casa ahora, es hora de ir a casa —le insistí a Iwa-chan cuando se acabó el partido que hizo héroe al detestable de Tobio-chan. No quería ver la premiación, no quería que alguno de ellos me vislumbrara en el paisaje.

La cara estoica de Ushiwaka no soltó ninguna lágrima a pesar de que acababa de perder contra el Karasuno. Adiós, torneo nacional. Adiós. El águila fue derribada por una parvada de cuervos omnívoros. ¿Por qué a Ushijima Wakatoshi ni siquiera se le remojaron los ojos?, ¿por qué yo todavía sentía ganas de llorar?, ¿por qué no me di cuenta de que Iwaizumi estaba peor que yo?

.

«Si me hubiera dado cuenta de que ibas en caída, ¿habría podido rescatarte, Iwa-chan?, y de haberte rescatado, ¿habríamos estado juntos los últimos diez años?, ¿tú que piensas?, ¿tú que dices?»

«¿Para qué contestarte, Basurakawa?, bien lo sabes, toda respuesta que pueda darte aquí, será un invento de tu mente».

.

.

.

Yoyogi es más bello los miércoles que los domingos porque hay menos gente. Cuando caminas y te adentras por las veredas, los árboles te protegen de la contaminación visual de los rascacielos y del ruido de la urbanización.

«Las ramas son tan frondosas y las cigarras chillan con tanta intensidad, que te juro, Iwa-chan, que en este bosque debe de haber muchos bichos que te encantarían».

Si Hajime Iwaizumi fuera niño y estuviera aquí, ahora mismo estaría trepando los árboles que rodean el Meiji shrine en busca de escarabajos Hércules o Atlas. Traería su red, sus sandalias y una camiseta sin mangas de color claro toda chamagosa.

«Yo te diría, ¡vamos mejor a jugar vóley, Iwa-chan!», pero Hajime, supongo, se re-enamoraría de la red para cazar bichos y se olvidaría de la red para cruzar balones.

Es miércoles y estoy recuperado. Bajé 2 kilos y después de estar dos días en reposo —sin la rutina continua— me decidí a ver la exposición de Mattsun.

«Iwa-chan, justo acabo de terminar el recorrido y estoy en conmoción».

El corazón, si pudiera, me explotaría a causa de la melancolía. Bien dijo Matsukawa Issei que esta vez me gustaría su exposición, sin embargo, nunca pensé que tendría la razón.

«Está mal ser desconfiado con los amigos, Iwa-chan», le dije a mi Hajime imaginario, «cuando Makki y Mattsun, que me conocen tan bien, me prometen algo, es porque lo cumplirán y superarán las expectativas, ¿no crees?».

Si confías en tus amigos, todo lo demás termina por cobrar sentido, como mis encuentros indirectos con Hajime Iwaizumi, a quien no veo desde hace diez años, pero sé que piensa en mí, que habla de mí y, ¡para el colmo!, se aparece en los fotoreportajes más esspectaculares.

Hoy, Hajime brilló en mi corazón como el adulto de veinteañero que es. Hoy, su versión de 18 años quedó parcialmente vetada, porque el actual Iwa-chan es aún más genial que el recuerdo que tengo de él.

«Iwa-chan, no es coincidencia, es el destino, ¿no es así?».

Hace una hora estuve en el gimnasio del parque viendo la exposición de Mattsun, que permanecerá abierta al público por varios días más. Es una pena haber caído enfermo, eso pienso, pero puedo decir que me da gusto haberme perdido la inauguración a causa de mi delirio.

«De haber permanecido en pie ese día, no te habría visto con la misma intensidad que hoy, Iwa-chan, y entonces mi corazón estaría dudando».

Todavía tengo miedo, pero es normal. Es un miedo que me encabrona y me pone nostálgico al mismo tiempo. Es un miedo que me revoluciona, que me vulnera, que me hace recordar que ni mi estupidez ni mi cariño tienen límites.

Esta fue la quinta exposición de Matsukawa Issei, y la tituló: "Victory Road"; un nombre muy occidental para mi gusto, ¿aunque quién diablos soy yo para juzgar a artistas alternativos tan locos como mi amigo?; esta vez no empotró piedras en maderas, ni evocó constelaciones en la imaginación de sus seguidores; no hizo un mural con mimos y payasos de la cultura pop siendo devorados por shinigamis… tampoco hizo esculturas con formas de bacterias, ni performances con luces en el cielo.

Esta vez, Matsukawa presentó un reportaje fotográfico de los pasados juegos olímpicos celebrados en Japón. Lo raro no estuvo ahí, sino que en lugar de tomar fotos a los deportistas, Issei captó, en su cámara Nikon, los momentos más conmovedores del público japonés apoyando a sus equipos en las diferentes disciplinas.

«¿No te parece una idea de lo más bella, Iwa-chan?».

No son fotos al azar, tomadas a las grandes masas en las gradas, son fotos más trabajadas y llenas de detalles.

«Para cualquier deportista, que siempre está concentrado en su juego, ¿no es de lo más significativo poder apreciar las reacciones del público que te apoyó de esta manera tan íntima?...

«Sé que lo entiendes, Iwa-chan, pero esto supera con creces esa connotación; para mí, lo que he visto, significa mucho más que agradecimiento y orgullo… ahora estoy en otro plano, parece que he revivido, llevaba diez años parcialmente vivo, y hoy me provocaste un vuelco en el corazón».

Sí. De verdad que amé el fotoreportaje de Mattsun… cuando vi la cuarta foto, mis dudas se fueron escapando hasta que mi mente quedó en blanco. Quedé silente ¿sabes?, como en estado de shock. Poco después le dije a Hajime:

«Iwa-chan, te has puesto guapo».

En la foto no. 4 —casi a contraluz— se aprecia la espalda ancha de Iwaizumi adulto. En la imagen puedo ver su perfil de cejas gruesas y fruncidas con ojos llorosos. En su frente, entre sus cabellos rebeldes y tiesos, Iwa-chan lleva una bandana hachimaki con el kanji de "victoria" y, como punto de fuga, se alcanza a ver el sol rojo que simboliza al Japón.

La fotografía tiene una iluminación acaecida por el crepúsculo. Ese día, estoy casi seguro, debió ser cuando la Selección Nacional Japonesa de Vóleibol perdió la insipiente medalla de bronce en los juegos Olímpicos.

El Iwa-chan de la imagen lleva puesta la camiseta del equipo de vóley, se ha comprado la que tiene impresa mi número y mi nombre: «Oikawa», se lee a lo ancho de su espalda musculosa, fuerte, única…

«Oikawa», releí entonces y me imaginé que los labios adultos de Hajime pronunciaban mi nombre.

«Iwa-chan, no nos hablamos desde una década, pero gracias al fotoreportaje de Mattsun, ahora sé que has ido a mis partidos importantes, te has puesto un hachimaki para desearme la victoria y, en la tienda oficial de los Olímpicos, te has comprado una camiseta que lleva mi nombre».

El Hajime Iwaizumi de rostro compungido que me muestra esa fotografía, se parece a aquel Iwa-chan de 18 años que perdió contra el Karasuno en las últimas eliminatorias del instituto.

«Me conmueve la posibilidad de pensar que lloraste por mí y porque Japón quedó eliminado; es cruel de mi parte darme cuenta de que disfruto la posibilidad de que sufras por mí, Iwa-chan.

«Seguramente ya lo sabes, pero ese día me lesioné y no pude jugar el último set, ¿por qué no pensé que estarías ahí, escondido entre la gente, dejándote fotografiar por el curioso de Matsukawa, quien ha hecho revolotear mi corazón?».

Hajime Iwaizumi, estoy seguro, espera que lo encuentre y lo estreche en brazos. Habla de mí, piensa en mí y se deja fotografiar para mí.

«¿Verdad que sí, Iwa-chan?, ¿verdad que debo buscarte?: verte la cara y jurarte que volveremos a ser inseparables. Entonces no habrá necesidad de vivir un falso presente continuo en donde le hablo a un mejor amigo imaginario, entonces… entonces…».

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Muchas gracias por leer. Es la segunda actualización de mi primer IwaOi. Es un fic difícil, muy introspectivo, así que no sé si se entienda y tampoco sé si he hecho buen uso de los personajes. Después de que le di muchas vueltas esta segunda entrega ha quedado un poco insípida y sin avances, pero la reiteración de las emociones de Oikawa nunca son un total desperdicio. Como dije desde el primer capítulo, la idea general del fic me la ha dado Japiera, pero yo he terminado distorsionando el fic. Aunque avisé que este capítulo sería "subido de tono", decidí que será hasta el próximo donde veremos esas escenas (no alcancé a escribir todo lo que quería y ya no quise alargar esto más). Me disculpo por los posibles errores que pueda tener este fic, sobre todo en los tiempos verbales.
> 
> Preguntas: ¿Qué hizo que Iwaizumi y Oikawa se separaran 10 años? ¿Qué va a pasar con la pobre mente disfuncional de Oikawa y los mensajes que presuntamente le envía Iwaizumi a través de terceros?
> 
> De nuevo: muchas gracias.
> 
> Saludos,
> 
> ChieroCurissu.
> 
> Escrito entre febrero y mayo de 2017.

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre quise que mi primer fic de Haikyuu!! fuera un IwaOi. Finalmente, después de muchos intentos, salió este primer capítulo de “Iwaizumi – Continuo”. La idea general del fic me la ha dado la autora Japiera, aunque yo me he encargado de distorsionar y complicar el fic (que está dedicado ella). Al parecer es un poco difícil que yo pueda escribir cosas sencillas… sumado a eso, supongo que debo avisar que el próximo episodio estará un poco fuerte o “subido de tono”. Me disculpo por los posibles errores que pueda tener este fic y, además, también prometo ir mejorando las caracterizaciones de los personajes.  
> ¿Qué hizo que Iwaizumi y Oikawa se separaran 10 años? ¿Qué va a pasar con la pobre mente disfuncional de Oikawa y los mensajes que presuntamente le envía Iwaizumi a través de terceros? ¿Qué sentido tiene este fic?  
> Muchas gracias por leer.  
> Saludos,  
> ChieroCurissu.


End file.
